Dreams and Needs
by FuckAsahi
Summary: Kagari x Takamiya.


**Kagari x Takamiya - Let's get into it. There will be some harem but like Kagari will beat the shit out of them and some incest. I am weird I know. Oh and Takamiya has mastered his powers. I ain't havin some weak ass boi over here eatin his girl while she be saving his ass.**

Takamiya: "Ugh, I have to get up for school."

Takamiya-kun gets out of bed and dresses as he walks down towards the kitchen and the dining table to eat his breakfast so that he could go to school. After he finished gobbling his breakfast he dashed out the door waving good bye to his mother. He went to the bus stop and waited till the bus arrived. The bus soon arrived and he got in and sat in his usual place. Everything was silent and normal before the princess, Kagari-san walked in and all her fangirls started screaming and screeching.

Fangirls: "OH MY GOD, it's the princess. She's so pretty, smart and talented." They all screamed one after another.

While the Fangirls were screaming and adoring princess Kagari-san, Takamiya-kun was being squished almost to death by them. Shortly after, he managed to get out of his little corner, but as he looked up he saw Kagari-san looking down on him. He saw amazing amount of desire and need in her eyes, but he couldn't pin on his mind why. She walked passed him leaving him confused, in her usual stoic manner.

TimeSkip: Classroom

Takamiya-kun sat next to Kagari-San, desk 30 cm away from eachother. There was a test today in class. Takamiya-kun was doing his own thing until he accidentally dropped his eraser next to Kagari-San's desk. She leaned down and grabbed his eraser and gave it back to him, but before the eraser turned from Kagari-San's hand to Takamiya-kun's hand, Kagari-San grabbed Takamiya-kun's hand rubbing it in a smooth movement, which sent chills down his spine, before letting go. Takamiya-kun didn't know whether to be scared or complimented, but again he saw the same thing in her eyes he saw in the bus. Her eyes showed so much desire and want, it was like Takamiya-kun could feel it hitting him in the face. After class had ended he went to the bathroom but on his way out of it, he didn't have a pleasant surprise. He was greeted by the "Gonna follow Kagari-San until the end of the Earth" fan group. They were questioning him so much, it started to create anger out of him. After the questioning, that Takamiya-kun didn't answer which annoyed the fan group, he was threatened by a punch to the face. Just before the punch and Takamiya-kun's face met, Takamiya-kun mumbled a word that sealed fear within all of them.

Takamiya-kun: "Enough." With a Dark Expression.

Just then flames of aura and anger ignited around Takamiya-kun's body. The flames colors consisted of a dark red and some normal red. Takamiya-kun squeezed the hand that was attached to his color bone until he heard a cracking noise of multiple bones. All of them terrified, ran off in the opposite direction of Takamiya-kun. Just then a shadow was behind him, in the pathway. It was a women, her breathing got heavy, it could've been recognized as moaning from the noises that escaped her mouth.

Kagari-San: "Your mine, Takamiya-kun. I need you." She whispered.

Timeskip: Outside of school

 **Skipping boring parts like dumpster duty :)**

Just then the clock tower erupted and was on it's way to crush Takamiya-kun. Just then a swift figure came and scooped him up before the building could crush him. He opened his eyes, it was Kagari-San. She was in un-usual outerwear.

 **Skipping the fighting for the most part and also skipping the part where she explains things to Takamiya-Kun.**

Just then a rabbit came up with a wooden hammer.

Takamiya-kun: "Kagari-San, WATCH OUT!" He shouted, jumping in the way to prevent any damage being done to Kagari-San.

His body flew until it hit a wall. Quickly, Kagari-San ran over to him and picked him up. Takamiya-kun then coughed up some blood and that made Kagari-San go over board.

Kagari-San: **My...My...MY Takamiya-kun, DIE!."** She screamed as roaring flames arose from her powerful aura. Her eyes were green and her flaming aura was green with red and black.

Just then all of the rabbit soldiers around her incinerated. One still on fire was carrying Kuraishi-San away to safety.

Kuraishi-San: "I'll be back for you Takamiya-Kun." She shouted.

Those words made Kagari-San super envious.

TimeSkip: Kagari's Private room.

Takamiya-kun grunting: "OW, my head hurts."

Kagari-San: "Your awake." In her usual Stoic manner.

Takamiya-kun: "Yeah, and my head hurts."

Kagari-San: "It'll get better, let's go home."

Takamiya-kun: "Alright, he said." With a great sweet smile that warmed Kagari-San's heart and made her remember about what the tower witch had said.

Kagari-San: "While we are on that topic." She pointed her finger, and spoke with a dangerous tone.

Kagari-San: " **YOU ARE MINE, YOU BELONG TO NO ONE ELSE BUT ME, EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS MINE AND EVERYTHING I HAVE IS YOURS. IF I SEE YOU FLIRTING WITH OTHERS GIRLS, I WILL BE FURIOUS. I WILL DESTROY THIS EARTH, BECAUSE YOU BELONG SOLEMLY TO ME AND IF I SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER GIRL, THIS WORLD WILL CEASE TO EXIST, UNDERSTOOD?"** She explained.

Takamiya-Kun swallowed and out of his remaining courage, he muttered: " _But... I-I don't think you can own someone Kagari-San, unless you mark them as yours in marriage or take them [SEX]."_ He explained.

Kagari-San is now face to face with Takamiya-kun, her next words would send Takamiya-kun chills down his spine for weeks.

Kagari-San: " **You are mine, you belong to me, that's final."** Just then an idea came into her mind.

Kagari-San: "Unless you want me to take you, to prove that you are MINE."

Takamiya-kun: "Uh-h-h Kagari-San I don't think that's a good idea."

Kagari-San: "Why not? You don't like me?"

Takamiya-kun **:** "No, that's not the case." He stuttered.

Then, Kagari-San's head moved closer to Takamiya-kun's face. She sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Takamiya-kun: "Kagari-San, what are you doi-" He was stopped.

Kagari-San has forced her mouth onto his, now she was forcing her tongue into his mouth. Takamiya-kun tried to pull away but couldn't from Kagari-San's tight grip. Kagari-San kept them in the same position for 30 minutes, trading her saliva and his. Just then she started to grind against him, causing him to struggle and move around. He couldn't move, her grip on him was way too tight. He had an idea. He retracted his mouth out of Kagari-San's and bit her lip. causing her to moan in delight and pleasure. He knew it was his chance so he gently pushed her off him, releasing her grip on him.

Just then Kagari-San's eyes started to turn light green.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **hehe I know I'm a teaser lol. :))**


End file.
